There are many industrial and commercial instances when a flexible material must be fastened to itself when, for example, it is necessary to attach it to a supporting member. Perhaps the most common fastening method is to bend the material back upon itself so as to form a loop and then to permanently secure the loop by mechanical means, e.g., stitching, stapling, snap fasteners, and the like, or by chemical means, e.g., the use of bonding agents such as glues or adhesives, and the like. Such methods have in common the use of a fastening means other than the material itself. The fastening means is often weaker than the material and often ruptures under service conditions necessitating replacement of the failed member. Replacement usually requires disassembly of the apparatus of which the failed member was part.